


Little Things

by SpideyPool504



Series: Lovingly Yours [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Peter Parker, Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Wade Wilson, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Insecure Wade Wilson, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Wade Wilson, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenage Wade Wilson, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyPool504/pseuds/SpideyPool504
Summary: Being with your best friend for 15 years was amazing already. Being married to them for 13 of those years was just magical. Izuku has plans for he and Denki's year together.Whether or not they'll happen how he wants them too is another thing all together.He just has to make sure they get through till tonight in one piece and they should be good, right?Right?!
Relationships: Denki Kaminari & Peter Parker, Denki Kaminari & Wade Wilson, Kaminari Denki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Wade Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Shinsou Hitoshi, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson & Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Lovingly Yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678417
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Little Things

The gentle morning sun is what woke up Midoryia this morning. Which he's thankful for because normally Denki is the first one up, which just would not do for what he has planned today. 

It's their tenth wedding anniversary and thankfully it's Izuku's turn to plan something for them. Ever since their first anniversary when they first started dating 15 years ago when they were 17, they've unintentionally slash intentionally switched off every year with the planning.

Three years ago Denki surprised him with a three day trip off of work to go to America to visit Izuku's parents in New York. After his mom got remarried to the really nice man, James Barnes, they lived in Japan for around six years before moving to America. They visit every few years or so and he and his mom talk to each other every Wednesday like clock work, but for Denki to go out of his way to not only get them the time off but book the tickets and plan things with his mom and step dad and fly them all the way to America? Izuku fell even more in love with him than he thought was possible. 

Then again Denki does things daily that make him fall more and more every day since their first together. It's small things like bringing him a cup of coffee made just how he likes it on his breaks even when Denki has days off. Small things like making sure to bring an extra one of Izuku's jackets with them to work because he knows that his husband will most likely get cold later on that night but won't admit to it unless he sees the jacket in Denki's hand. Izuku loves all the little thing Denki does for him in their daily life both at work and at home. 

He's the sweetest most loving person Izuku has ever met and it is a privilege that he chose Izuku to spend his life with. Izuku knows how lucky he is. 

Not only is his husband the sweetest, but he's also the most handsome and adorable person around. He's not the only person that knows this, the more than several magazines that have come out over the years ranking Denki as the cutest thing alive proves him in his drunk rants. He's just speaking facts. 

Denki knows Izuku better than he knows himself and takes care of him so well that he does his damnedest to make sure his husband knows just how much he means to him. That he really truly is the love of Izuku's life. 

So this year he's decided to make sure Denki knows it irrefutably. 

First on the list is go make breakfast for this human form of sunshine. Which sounds easy enough but that includes getting out of bed without waking up said sunshine who is currently latched onto him with a vice grip with no signs of loosening anytime soon. He's going to try though. 

He starts with the arms that are wrapped around his chest and clasped together at his side. Denki's often said that if he doesn't hold hands with himself while he cuddles Izuku then his arms will just fall to the side and "that's just not real cuddling babe". He can hear his Honey Bee's voice in his head and he has to hold back a chuckle but lets his smile make up for the suppressed chuckle. So he takes Denki's hand that's resting on top and gently pries it away from its twin. 

Which is when Denki intertwines their hands together and snuggles even closer to him. Okay so at least he's got his hands unwrapped from around his chest, even if it did create another obstacle to get through. He just has to try to slip a pillow in his place and he should be good, right? Well he slowly starts to slide his shoulder out from under the blonde's head, keeping it level with his hand so he can put a pillow under him and then-

He's up.

He's staring right at me with amused sleepy eyes.

He's got his eyebrow arched in a way that he knows I know that he knows what I'm trying to do. 

"Are you trying to es-capay my sweet husband?" The humor in his voice brings a blush to the tips of Izuku's ears. 

Izuku mildly panics and draws out a "Whaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just laying here giving my husband the best cuddles, and I'm being accused of trying to leave him. I'm hurt. Truly." Izuku throws his head back on the pillow and huffs dramatically. 

"Just callin' it like I sees it." Denki shrugs his shoulder that isn't pressed to the bed and smiles up to Izuku. "Why were you trying to get up though, KuBear? We don't have to be in to the agency till tonight. What nefarious plans are you up too, good sir?" He snuggles his face into the broad and scarred chest in front of him, wiggling his body in content like a puppy would, even though they're 32. Well Denki is 32, Izuku's birthday is in a few days, today being July 9th and all. But he's positive that his short blonde husband will remain a child at heart for the rest of his life. He can't wait to see a grey haired Denki pulling pranks on their friends, it's going to be great. 

"Nothing too serious, I just wanted to make you some breakfast before you woke up." Izuku pouts his bottom lip out because now his plan that started with a surprise breakfast is no longer a surprise. Even though he knew if he didn't give up his "nefarious plans" he would have gotten a zap to the hip till he gave them up.

"Aww! Babe! You're too sweet to me." The blonde stretches his neck out to reach Izuku's and plants a soft chaste kiss on his lips. He pulls away before it Izuku can even process the kiss. 

"Uh uh, come here." He pulls his giggling husband back to him and smiles into the kiss he gives the blonde. There's no fighting in the kiss, it's all soft passion filled to the brim with love. 15 years, countless fights and smile, laughs and tears and they're still hopelessly in love with each other. They truly married their best friend and it was the best feeling in the world. 

When they pull away from each other, Izuku is almost blinded by how big and bright Bee's smile is. He's mesmerized by it every time he's graced with it. With nothing but pure warmth and joy in his heart he starts covering Denki's face in kisses. He starts with his nose and then his cheeks to his eyelids, from there to his forehead and then hugging him to his chest and a finally kiss placed on the crown of his head. He breaths in the smell of thunderstorm with is so distinctly Denki that he's come to look forward to when it rains so he can be even more surrounded by what reminds him of his love. 

"Okay, so I already had something in mind to make for breakfast but any suggestions or special requests?" His muffled by the hair he's burrowed himself into but he knows Denki heard him, or at least he knows what was asked. Just like he understood Denki's muffled response that was muffled into his chest. 

"Well what did you have in mind?" 

They pull away from each other and Izuku squints an eye at him and asks, "Well what do you want?" 

Denki squints back and it's quiet for a moment. Then they're both smiling at each other. "Same time?" They're in sync with their speech. They give a small laugh and nod to each other. 

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Banana stuffed french toast with chocolate chips"

"Banana stuffed french toast with chocolate chips"

"I knew it." Izuku does a little victory wiggle of his head at knowing exactly what his husbands favorite breakfast is. 

Denki sits up to give a full deep from the belly laugh and lightly pushes Izuku's shoulder while he's still laying down. "You dork!" he laughs loudly again and scoffs. Then the cracked door flings open and the bed dips and there's a total of two tiny bodies and a wiggling pit bull piled onto the bed with a 16 year old leaning against their doorway. 

"I told them they had to wait till at least one of you were up and being loud. They heard y'all laugh it was on. Happy anniversary Dad and Pops." Wade sounds nonchalant but there's a really big smile plastered across his face. 

"Thank you, sweetheart. Wanna come join the pile? You know you wanna." Denki enticed their oldest son to come join the pile including his brothers and family fur daughter with a waggle of his eyebrows and overly big smile that pulled his face tight. 

Wade laughed at his Dad's antics and came to sit next to Izuku who wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. The whole family was in the King sized bed and the small family decided that before they got up for the day they'd watch an episode or two of cartoons, just because they could. 

Izuku watched his family enjoy the morning with no worries in sight and felt content with the world. He began to think back on how they'd gotten to where they were right now and smiled back at his memories. 

While the two were in America visiting Izuku's parents, they ran into the then 13 year old. Like Wade literally ran into them. After settling the situation between Wade and the shop owner who accused Wade of stealing, which he didn't by the way, they walked the boy back to the orphanage he lived at. While they walked him home, they got to know the boy and were actually sad when they finally reached the orphanage. The boy ran had run inside before they could ask him any questions so they left back to their hotel room. 

He and Denki talked about it all night before canceling their lunch get together with Izuku's parents, telling them that they had something important pop up, but not to worry because they were still going to make it for dinner that night. Then they made their way back to the orphanage that they'd dropped the boy off at and walked inside to speak with the social workers. When they told the social worker there that came to the front desk after recognizing them, when they mentioned Wade by name the lady had gotten exasperated with the situation before they'd even said another word. She told them that she apologized for whatever Wade had done to them and said that she'd make sure to reprimand the child herself. Then she went on a mini rant about how terrible of a child Wade was and Denki had cut her off before Izuku could, which was probably for the best.

Well what happened then is for another story. By the end of Denki's quiet and polite "go fuck yourself" rant the head social worker, Pepper, had shown up and taken them into her office in the back. She actually listened to what they wanted and needed to say and to say she was just a little surprised at what they wanted was lying. She had brought them to one of their meeting rooms the was filled with toys and had a table and two sets of chairs in the middle of the room. There were also bean bags so of course Denki had drug one over next to the table and plopped down on it. Before Izuku could call his husband an "overgrown child" and ask him to pull another one over for him, Pepper had walked in with a disgruntled Wade. 

He had looked surprised to see the two of them but sat down with a weary eye nonetheless. The boy had seemed to be on edge like he wanted to get right to the point, so with a quick look between Izuku and Denki then the former just came out with it. "We want to adopt you." 

The way Wade's face went from surprise to excitement and then watch his face fall and then have him tell them, "I don't to be adopted by you. Either of you." He looked heartbroken.

Then he had startled at Denki asking him,"Why's that? Is it because I accidentally zapped you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I promise my quirk doesn't misfire almost ever anym-"

"It's not that. I promise." Wade held his hands out to stop Denki from trying to apologize any further. Which had calmed Denki down considerably, he'd always been afraid of accidentally hurting anyone with his quirk after a small electrical fire when he was younger that burned his mom. 

"Oh." Denki paused and then looked back up to Wade. "Why then? If you feel comfortable telling us that is. It's okay if you're not, we're not here to push you into anything that you don't want. We're just curious if there's anything we can do to maybe change your mind? We'd really like for you to be apart of our little family." Denki looked hopeful but there was an acceptance in his eyes that told Izuku that he'd be crushed if Wade decided in the end to not allow them to go through with the adoption. It would be hard to walk away but he knew neither him nor Denki would force the boy. 

Wade stayed quiet for a moment and looked around the room for a moment till Pepper spoke up. "How about I go get some water for everyone? Would it be okay if I left you with Izuku and Denki for a moment Wade?" Wade looked up to the red head and gave her a small smile before nodding. "I'll be right back then." With that she nodded at Izuku and Denki and closed the door behind her quietly once she stepped out. 

Wade's shoulders dropped a bit like he'd relaxed when he heard the door close, it made Izuku quirk his eye up and look towards Denki who was almost hyper focused on the boy in front of them. 

"Would you like to tell us now? Or is it something you'd rather to keep to yourself? We'll understand either way, Wade." Izuku tried this time, letting him know that it wasn't just Denki who was hoping to fix whatever it was that was keeping Wade from telling them that he wanted to be apart of their family. 

Wade was quiet for a moment before he uttered out a quiet reply. "I'm sorry, I just get kind of nervous around any of the worker here. They don't really like, Mrs. Hogan is really nice to me, but I just don't want to accidentally say or do anything that would change that." The duo nod in understanding, they'd noticed the side looks they got mentioning Wade's name. They didn't like it one bit. 

"That's okay, there's no need to be sorry." Denki was quick to reassure the brunette boy. Wade nods and then looked like he wanted to say something and then bit his lip to stop himself. "What? There's basically nothing you could tell us that we'd get mad at, hun." The word "hun" coming from Denki in his Japanese accented English was... it was something else. He's so glad he spent so many hours with Denki on his English work in school. He struggled sometimes but he was pretty fluent because of all the interviews the duo have ended up doing in the past 13 years of being pro heroes. 

"It's just," Wade looks like he's struggling to find the words to put with his thoughts, "they're not going to be mad, White." There's a pause and the husbands look to each other in concern. Was wade okay? "They said they wanted to know how to fix it, they actually want us. No, Yellow. Just because they'll know about him won't mean they'll just throw me to the side. They said they wanted me first, they can't go back on that. But they're not like the others White!" Another pause and the duo look to the boy in concern, what was going on in the boy;s head?Wade had his face turned towards the table so they couldn't see his expression but they could tell from his voice he was getting desperate in his thoughts, or conversation it seemed. Izuku almost had a flashback to when he used to mumble bad when he was still in school. He only really ever did it anymore when he was really excited or nervous or stuck in an extra delicate or complicated situation. This though seemed like Wade was talking to someone, two someones, in head head. "Peter!" The two across from the boy jumped a little at the outburst. 

"Peter who Wade?" Izuku asks him quietly when nothing other than the name comes from the boy's mouth. 

"Parker. Peter Parker. My best friend." Wade looks up with tears brimming on his eyes and Izuku sees Denki clench is hands in his lap to keep from going to hug the boy who seemed to be almost on a mental break. 

"What about Peter Parker, Wade?" Denki is quiet in his question trying to not startle the boy. 

"I can't leave him. I can't leave him here Mr. Midoriya." Wade's bottom lip wobbles and Izuku knows his husband is already on the move to hug him before he even looks over. "Pete is so tiny and he gets picked on because of his quirk and I have to protect him because he doesn't deserve that! Just because his quirk lets him be like a bug doesn't mean he is one! Spiders aren't even bugs! They're arachnids! But none of the kids care so they call him Bug Boy and it hurts him and it makes me angry and it makes me want to hit them but if I did that then Peter would get mad at me and then he'd be sad because he's mad at me because he hates being mad at me and then I get sad because he's sad and I JUST CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" Wade was full on sobbing into Denki's chest now and they could barely make out half of what Wade said but Izuku heard enough to be mad. 

With both Izuku and Denki being victims of bullying as children they knew how bad other kids could get when they latched onto something. Izuku growing up quirkless and Denki growing up being teased for his quirk misfires, it was hardly a thought they needed actually discuss with words. Just one look into Denki's bright yellow eyes and Izuku was up and walking out of the room to ask Pepper to find a little Spider quirk boy named Peter Parker. 

Peter now sat snuggled next to Denki, who was holding their youngest and newest addition to the family Hitoshi. Hitoshi was supposed to be just a foster child that was with them for a short while but with how well he got along with Wade and the way he and Peter almost clung to each other through mutual bullying experiences over their quirks and the way Denki looked at him like he was already apart of the family, Izuku had just filed the papers to adopt him not even a full three weeks after he started staying with them. 

Wade was almost as broad shouldered as Izuku, so he laid back in Izuku's lap with his arms crossed. Their rescue pit, Knick Knack, was contently laying at the foot of the bed sleeping not bothered by the random laughs and giggles of her family. 

Izuku looks over to his right and finds his husband mid laugh at something Bugs Bunny was doing and fell just a little bit deeper in love with him. 

It's mornings like this filled with hundreds of little things with the love of his life and his sons that keep him happy. 

"Pops, I'm hungry. Can you and Wade make breakfast already?" Peter pipes up from his position cuddled into his Dad's side. 

Izuku chuckles and asks Wade, "Wanna help me in the kitchen?" Wade's head thunks against Izuku's chest to look up at him and then a smile graces his face accompanied with an enthusiastic nod of his head. "Alright, then." Izuku turns his had to kiss Denki, Peter, and Hitoshi's foreheads. A groan comes from all three of them.

"You're blocking the screen Pops!" Peter pouts at him. 

"Yeah Pops!" Denki sarcastically agrees with Peter with a pout of his own. 

"Alright, alright. We're going. I'll come get you guys when we're done." The smile on Denki's lips warms his heart. 

He and Wade duck under the television that's mounted on the wall and make their way out of the room to happily go make their family breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this. Not sure yet. Maybe. Let me know what you think. I have ideas for this but only if you guys want them.


End file.
